


Cursed Night (Sanders Sides Until Dawn AU #2)

by biromantic_lunatic



Series: Sanders Sides AUs [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Emile, Inspired By Until Dawn (Video Game), M/M, Other, Violence, but it might happen, don't know how graphic it'll be, not sure about character death yet, one sided janus/cora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biromantic_lunatic/pseuds/biromantic_lunatic
Summary: Cousins, Remus & Roman Prince and Cora & Cali Prince invite their friends up to their ski lodge for their annual winter getaway. Sadly the night doesn't go as they plan.I was gonna wait till i finished the first until dawn au, but I like this one a lot more so this one might be finished first but I'll still work on the other one.[Slow Updates]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700716
Kudos: 6





	Cursed Night (Sanders Sides Until Dawn AU #2)

**Author's Note:**

> Remus Prince (Male) - Josh  
> Cora Prince (Female) - Hannah  
> Cali Prince (Female) - Beth  
> Patton Moral (Male) - Sam  
> Roman Prince (Male) - Chris  
> Logan Sanders (Male) - Ash  
> Janus Deceit (Agender) - Mike  
> Virgil Panic (Male) - Jess  
> Remy Sleep (Male) - Emily  
> Emile Picani (Female) - Matt

Third Person

The Prince family is one of the biggest and richest in central Canada. They own a ski resort on Blackwood Pines Mountain and spa resort in Florida. Twins and cousins, Remus Prince and Roman Prince, Cora Prince and Cali Prince have an annual Winter Getaway, during the holidays, at the ski lodge with their friends. Remus always invites his friends Janus “Dee” Deceit and Virgil Panic, Roman invites his two friends Logan Sanders and Patton Moral, and Cali and Cora invite their friends Emile Picani and Remy Sleep.

So, after a full day of skiing and snowboarding, they decided to relax a bit and hangout in the living room. The group was playing Truth or Dare while three were in a hair train, Emile was sitting in the front, Cora was doing her hair behind her, and Cali sat behind Cora braiding her hair. Remy was sitting on the couch closest to them scrolling aimlessly on tumblr with Virgil beside him. Remus and Roman were sitting on the other couch, trying to come up with creative and not totally disgusting dares for the group. Dee and Patton were sitting on the floor in front of Roman and Remus trying to form a circle of sorts for Truth or Dare. Logan was probably in bed because God forbid he stay up late one night.

“Cali, truth or dare?” Remus broke the silence as he glanced up at his cousin.

“Umm let’s go truth for now.” She answers, sticking her tongue out, as she concentrates more on braiding her twins' hair.

“Which cousin is your favourite?” Remus asks innocently, smirking when Roman dramatically gasps beside him.

“I don’t have favourites, but, if I did Remus would probably be mine.” Cali replies without missing a beat, smiling innocently over at Roman, when he started pouting.

“If it makes you feel better, you’re my fav, Roman!” Cora spoke up, beaming over to her sad cousin.

“Thanks Cuz! Ok, next, Cali ask someone!” Roman says.

“Ok, Dee truth or dare?” Cali says, giving them a mischievous smirk.

“Truth.” They answer.

Pouting Cali replies, “Aw, you’re no fun. Ok, who in this room would you consider dating?” Cali questioned, nudging her sister discreetly.

“Well, probably Virgil or Cora.” They replied, smiling over to Cora making her blush. “Roman truth or dare?”

The rest of the night went along like that, friends laughing and having a good time together. Calling those who didn’t complete their dare chickens and laughing at those who got asked embarrassing questions. After a while Logan came down and forced everyone to go to sleep so they’d be rested for a whole new day of fun the next day. If only that was how it went… 

When some of them started getting bored with truth or dare, Virgil went up to find Logan, to see if he was actually sleeping or if he was just being anti-social, which Virgil claimed was his thing. Cali drew the short straw and was forced into the kitchen, to clean the mess of plates, they left behind from supper. Roman and Remus went off to see if they could find their parent’s alcohol stash, Cora went up to her room to retrieve her art supplies and started sketching and painting with Emile and Remy. Patton and Dee went into the kitchen to keep Cali company.

When Remus and Roman came back with piles of alcohol, they challenged each other, to see who would pass out first. Of course, to be part of the “kiddos” fun activities, Patton joined the challenge, Dee went off somewhere and Logan soon joined the small party that was happening in the kitchen.

“LOGAN!~ Baby did you *hic* know that you’re very *hic* very beautiful without *hic* your glasses.” Roman exclaimed drunkenly, once he saw Logan enter the room.

Adjusting his glasses, hiding his blush, Logan joined them at the kitchen counter. “This is extremely dangerous for your health, what on earth do you gain from winning this challenge.” He questions, taking a seat beside Roman.

“I get to declare drinking champ!” Remus shouted, not sounding remotely drunk.

“NO! I’llllllll *hic* be declared drinking champ!” Roman argued, grabbing a new bottle and popping it open. “Tell him Logan! I wanna be drinking champ!” Roman whined turning to Logan who looked like he wanted to go back to his room.

Sighing, Logan signed his fate of babysitting them for the rest of the night before they either passed out or went to bed, with Patton already out cold.

In another corner of the kitchen, Dee had grabbed Virgil, Remy and Emile and was planning a prank to pull on one of their friends. Writing the note quickly, Dee showed it to the others who either laughed quietly or smiled encouragingly. Placing the note, the four of them quickly made their way to the guest room and waited patiently for their unsuspecting victim.

Cora had just finished an art commission of Drarry when she glanced around the living room and noticed that everyone else was gone. Putting down her sketchbook and pencils, she made her way into the kitchen. There, she saw Logan with a very drunk Roman in his lap, Remus barely drunk and Patton passed out. She could faintly hear Cali humming while she cleaned the dishes. Glancing around, she noticed a note on the counter closest to her, picking it up she quickly read and gasped inaudibly. Placing the note back, she quickly and quietly ran to the quest room, too excited to consider if it was real or not.

In the kitchen, Cali had just finished cleaning the dishes when she glanced outside for a split second and caught a glimpse of what looked to be someone standing outside. Doing a double take, all Cali could see was the increasingly faster snow falling. Turning around Cali comes face to face with the most hilarious scene ever.

Patton is passed out, face down at the kitchen counter, empty beer bottle in hand, Patton always was a real light weight, beside him sat Remus who seemed to almost be passing out but kept trying to sit back up. Across from them sat Logan who had pulled a book out of nowhere and was reading peacefully with a passed out Roman in his lap. Walking over Cali smiled at how adorable they were, and wished greatly for them to just get together already.

“What happened here?” She asks, poking Roman’s cheek to see if he’ll wake up.

“Drinking contest, they wanted to see who could last the longest. And my predictions were correct. Patton was obviously going to lose first, and then Roman doesn’t drink as much or as often as Remus so his body wouldn’t be familiar with all this alcohol in his bloodstream.” Logan explained, not looking away from his book.

“Did everyone else go to bed?” Cali questions, glancing around to find nobody else here.

“Dee left a while ago with Virgil, Remy and Emile in tow. Cora was here a few minutes ago, and then left suddenly in excitement. I believe she looked at something over there.” Logan answered, nodding his head towards the counter furthest away from the kitchen.

Walking over to it, she quickly notices the upside down page, turning it over it read;

Cora you look so beautiful in that dress,  
But I bet you’d look hotter out of it ;)  
Come to the guest room at 2:00 am  
\- Dee xoxo

Crumbling the note, Cali quickly darts to the guest room where Dee was staying. Opening the door, Cali comes in just in time to see everyone coming out of their hiding spots and finds Cora with her dress half way undone with unshed tears in her eyes.

“Cora I-” Before Cali could finish Cora ran out of the room hiding her face from everyone. “You guys are dicks! You know that!” Cali says turning to the occupants in the room, disappointed to see her two friends.

Everyone in the room chased after Cora and stopped short when they found her running outside into what was becoming a blizzard. Grabbing their coats quickly Cali starts running after her twin. The rest stayed outside for a bit, calling after Cora before they became too cold and went back inside. Walking to the kitchen they found Roman resting peacefully on a small couch in the sitting room attached to the kitchen and Logan reading the note. As he glances up, he sends them a cold glare.

“What did you do.” He inquires with malice dripping from his mouth.

Outside, Cali was using her phone as a flashlight and was quickly following the freshly made footprints in the snow. Happy she grabbed their jackets, Cora would be freezing by the time she got to her.

Running through the mountain, avoiding some deer and jumping down from cliffs and ledges to get to Cora quicker, Cali was slowly starting to regret majoring in art instead of phys-ed. It wasn’t long before Cali came to a small clearing where she could hear the faint sounds of crying. Pushing some branches out of the way, she came face to face with Cora, huddled into herself, shivering badly and tears falling down her face rapidly.

“Cora!! You’re gonna freeze to death, here’s your jacket.” Cali exclaimed, running up to her sister, handing over the jacket.

“I’m so stupid. I’m so dumb. That stupid note was so fake!” Cora bellowed, trying furiously to wipe away her tears. “Why would Dee like me when there's Virgil or Remus…” Cora mumbled, new tears pricking her eyes.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. Everything is gonna be ok. Maybe we can pull a prank on them and make it seem like there’s a psycho on the mountain. We could get them back.” Cali suggested, pulling her sister into a hug.

The two sisters stood together clinging to each other as the snow whirled around them. It was only a few minutes later, when they started heading for the lodge, that a high pitched scream filled the air. The twins jumped back in surprise and were blindly grabbing for each other.

When another scream filled the air, the twins jumped into action and started running away from the screaming, which also happened to be away from the lodge. They kept running together, never letting go of each other’s hand, but cardio just wasn’t Cali’s thing. Tripping over a loose board on a small bridge, Cali’s phone goes flying between the boards as Cora helps her up and they continue running.

At one point Cali doesn’t recognize where they are or where they’re going, all she can hope is that they’ll make it to the lodge this way. Her hope dies as her and Cora stop before a high and steep cliff. Turning back around, they both could hear the thing screaming and moving closer to them. They were unconsciously moving backwards towards the cliff and before either of them noticed, Cora was slipping off the cliff and dragging Cali down with her. Reacting quickly, Cali grabs a hold of a large branch that was protruding from the cliff and gets a tighter hold on Cora’s hand. Dangling freely, they could hear movement up above them, and prepared for the worse.

Suddenly a hooded person was reaching a hand out to them. It took a second before Cali realized they were trying to help them. Looking down to Cora, who’s eyes were full of fear, Cali tried pulling Cora up so the stranger could grab her first but the branch cracked a bit under their shared weight and soon Cali felt the sensation of falling.

Not registering the screaming or the loud crack that resounded around them, Cali and Cora fell through the air and rolled down rocks before they landed heavily in a pile. Hopefully someone will find them….


End file.
